Are you red riding hood
by DutchScorRosefan
Summary: Is it wise to enter a forrest dressed like red riding hood? Hermione thinks it's too obvious.


****HALLOWEEN PROMPTS - DAY 10**** Death Eaters express, facebook.

PROMPTS:

1\. Fenrir Greyback

2\. "Are you supposed to be Little Red Riding Hood?"

3\. Hermione Granger

4\. "I'm the Big Bad Wolf

 _Mature audience only._

"I'm not wearing that Ginny!" Hermione huffed.

"Why not babe? Red does suit your complexion and you know it." Ginny tied the ribbons on the front of Hermione's red robes.

"But red and a hood attached?" Hermione felt stupid, wearing a red cape, even when the material felt good. She straightened her curls as she tried to put them inside the hood.

"Yes, yes, red and a hood, they match what's underneath." Ginny tried not to laugh at her best friend.

"I feel totally stupid, though." She did, it was all too obvious, she didn't do obvious. "I don't do obvious." She tried to persuade her best friend.

"I know and that's why it is fun!" Gods she was too uppity for her own good, Ginny thought her best friend looked smashing, the red flamboyant colour suited Hermione's complexion to a tee. Her red lips matching the outfit and everything else.

"All right, all right."Lets get this over with, Hermione admired her make up in the mirror, Ginny was a marvel at it. Not too heavy but sexy, black cat eyes, mild bronzer on her cheeks and those flaming red lips.

Hermione left Ginny and Harry's house in Godric's Hollow, she charmed her shoes to not break on the cobble stones. It was dark, luckily the moon shone bright illuminating her path. She felt nervous walking here, she knew most of it inhabitants, she prayed to Merlin no one saw her. Her wand stuffed into a hidden pocket inside her robes, feelling it against her leg was somewhat reassuring.

Hermione neared the edge of the forrest, all Hallow's eve, she sported a death wish, right?! She nibbled on her lower lip, righted her back, treading carefully as she set foot on the moist soil. Leaves and pebbles crunched under her soles, carefully avoiding putting her heels down, almost tip toeing, Ginny rehearsed with her walking in stilleto's. Stupid, stupid, stupid, I feel totally stupid. Hermione frowned.

It was eerily quiet in the forrest, her head went up finding the moon behind a large tree, the forrest smelled like mush rooms, damp leaves and rich soil. She remebered the smell from back when she went to the woods as a child, forraging brambl berries with her parents, it was a reassuring smell, familiar.

"Are you supposed to be Little Red Riding Hood?" A low voice grumbled behind her. Making her hairs arise on the back of her neck. She felt someone close behind her, he towered over her, she tried not too hunch over, her hand on her wand.

"I'm the Big Bad Wolf." The voice chuckled, she felt massive arms enclosing her against a solid chest. Large hands dipped behind her robes, his fingers ghosting over red lace, one hand went further down, trailing her bare abdomen. Halting down below, he stopped.

Ragged breath leaving his mouth, Hermione felt something poking against her buttocks. She didn't move.

His hand rubbed her nipple as the other went further South under the skimpy fabric, he parted her lips.

"Wet huh?" He smiled. "You smell delicious, little red."

"Well you do have a mighty big nose." Hermione replied, closing her eyes as he went inside her pussy.

"Your nipple feels hard." He plucked it through the fabric.

"Your hands are big." Hermione said as her breath hitched.

Fenrir, chuckled again, he loved to play games with his pretty witch. "You make me hard." He moved her robes aside, revealing her bare buttocks.

"Because, you love to ride your little red hood." Hermione loathed being obvious with words, but having him inside her was wort all these shenanigans.

Fenrir, pushed her against the tree, lined himself up and moved her thong and shoved himself inside her. "Ah fuck yes, I like to ride my little red riding hood.

Hermione braced herself against the tree trunk, she was in for a hell off a night, it was a full moon, they agreed he would turn her tonight, they could run together as mates forever.


End file.
